QUINCE DIAS SIN TI
by HinataBueso93
Summary: Quince días me prometiste ¿Recuerdas? Diez kilos menos, psicólogos y sedantes, Ese a sido el resultado de tu ausencia. Quince días que se volvieron años. Pero no dejare de ver la puerta de nuestra casa, esperando que un día se abra y seas tu quien entre por ahí, con tu sonrisa infantil y tus ojos de perlas, quiero escucharte decir, necesito oírlo de ti: "-ya estoy en casa-" FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos, como saben estoy de vacaciones al fin, asi que… como Pacto de amor ya va finalizar, y como ya este fic (que he estado publicando en un grupo de fb) también ya va finalizar… me anime a subirlo por aca.

Espero les guste mucho.

LOS QUINCE DIAS MAS LARGOS... SIN TI.

CARTA #1  
Recuerdos de tu adiós. 

-Naruto, creo que debería… no se... mejor quedarme…-

-debes ir, siempre has querido hacer esta expedición-

-pero no quiero dejarte solo… yo…-

-Hinata, hermosa, solo serán quince días…-

-es verdad, ¿que son quince días…?-

¿Qué son quince días? Verdad…. Hinata

-serán los quince días más largos de mi vida, pero aquí estaré esperándote-

Tus labios sabían más dulces ese día, lucias hermosa con tu traje de expedición color caqui y aquellas botas negras. Lo tengo tan bien gravado en mi mente.

-volveré pronto, lo prometo…-

-aquí te estaré esperando…-

Y saliste por aquella puerta de caoba tallada, de aquel departamento que juntos compartíamos… tu espalda lucia más amplia y encantadora, y esa cola de caballo que rosaba suavemente la tela de tu camisa.

–Solo serán quince días- susurre al oír la puerta cerrarse, y del bolso de mi chaleco saque un hermoso estuche de color vino, que guardaba dentro de ella una perla, igual al color de tus ojos.

Sonreí para mis adentros al imaginar la expresión que pondrás al verla… ya son tres años juntos Hinata, y estoy seguro que es junto a ti que quiero recorrer lo que me queda de vida.

-solo serán quince días, ¿verdad Hinata?-Solo serán quince días…  
Los quince días más largos de mi vida…

-0-

Tu última llamada fue el 11 de julio de 2011 a las 4:30 pm, recuerdo que estabas emocionada, habías encontrado una exótica mariposa, tenías la muestra que pensabas traer al museo de vida silvestre en Konoha.

-es hermosa, y su tamaño es asombroso, ya la veras, acabo de terminar el mariposario. Jejeje aquí hay mucha variedad…-

Oír la emoción en tu voz era una melodía exquisita…

-esto ha sido maravilloso Naruto, como deseara que estuvieras aquí, sería maravilloso…-

-tal vez podamos regresar juntos algún día-

-eso me encantaría-

No puedo mentirte, al principio sentí miedo al saber que irías al país del sonido, los rumores de guerrillas y secuestros me aterraban, la verdad la idea de perderte siempre me aterraba. Pero decidí ignorarlo, tú estabas muy entusiasmada con la expedición a los bosques de esa región ¿Quién era yo para apagar tu felicidad? No podía cortarte las alas mi linda mariposa.

-mañana partiremos al bosque húmedo que queda en las fronteras del país del sonido, al parecer ahí es el único lugar donde se encuentra la mariposa monarca gigante, espero poder capturar unas dos jejej quiero tener una en casa…-

-cuídate mucho mi pequeña exploradora-

-claro que si Naruto, estaré contigo pronto, ya verás…-

Te juro que de haber sabido que esto pasaría… jamás te hubiera dejado volar de mi lado… jamás. Debí ser más precavido…Debí haberte detenido…

-0-

El 14 de julio del mismo año recibí aquella llama del director del museo…  
Al fin, había estado hostigándolo mucho, pues eran dos días sin saber de ti… sin una llamada, sin un mensaje. Nada. Su voz sonó apagada, note que le costaba hablar… después de aclararse la voz y suspirar profundo, pronuncio aquellas palabras, sí, esas palabras que destrozaron mi vida… que detuvieron por instantes mi corazón y acabaron con mi cordura.

-lo siento Sr. Uzumaki, no sabemos cómo paso, toda la expedición fue apresada por miembros de una guerrilla de esa zona… no habían reportado nada, pero esta mañana salió por las noticias, un video mandado por ellos… sin duda alguna, capturo a todos los miembros, y entre ellos… pues… la Dr. Hinata…-

-Eso es mentira- susurre

-una maldita broma ¿verdad?-

-lamento decirle que no...-

-NO ME JODAS VIEJO, ESTO NO ES VERDAD, ¡! NOO!-

-Lo siento…-

-DEVUELVEMELA, REGRESAME A HINATA…-

Deje el teléfono colgado y me derrumbe en la alfombra, mis ojos derramaban lagrimas sin cesar, el nudo en la garganta crecía y crecía al igual que el dolor en mi pecho…

-Hinata…-

La voz me salía entre cortada, apenas podía pronunciar tu nombre… jamás había experimentado una agonía tan grande.

-Hinata-

El dolor se hacía más intenso y sofocante, desesperado mi corazón me hacía llamarte, deseando que respondieras a mi voz.

-Hinata-

Y perdí la razón, el corazón… la vida misma...

-¡HINATAAAAAA!-

Grite tu nombre entre lágrimas y congojo, grite desesperado, como grita un condenado a muerte pidiendo ayuda, socorro, piedad.

-¡HINATAAAAAA!-

Y cada vez me costaba más sacar los lamentos de mi boca, no podía dejar de llorar, no podía dejar de llamarte.

-¡HINATAAAAAA! ¡HINATAAAAAA! ¡HINATAAAAAA!-

-0-

No recuerdo bien que paso conmigo, solo sé que desperté en el hospital, al parecer sedado. Sakura estaba allí, sabes, ella no se ha apartado de mi lado…Lloramos juntos, grite en sus brazos… mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Ni los sedantes, ni las pastillas… nada ha funcionado.

Dime Hinata… ¿Cómo se cura este dolor que siento?  
Estaba tan acostumbrado a ti, y ahora ya no estás conmigo… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-0-

Al salir del hospital, fue más doloroso, ya habían pasado los quince días de tu partida, y aun no volvías…-ya vendrá…- le decía a Sakura, mientras me sentaba por horas frente a la me veía con nostalgia y melancolía, cuidando de mí como si fuera un enfermo terminal, y justo así me sentía

Revise una y otra, y otra vez el maldito video desde mi celular… te veía ahí, al fondo, con todas esa personas… yo pude notar el terror en tu mirada ¿habías llorado mucho, verdad? Se notaba en tus ojos. Me sentí tan impotente, tan inútil, tan incapaz de salvarte de esa juro mi niña, si la vida me diera la oportunidad cambiaria de lugar contigo, una flor como tú, no debe pasar por semejante castigo.  
Sé que te molestarían mis palabras en este instante…. Pero es justo ahora, en este preciso instante que cuestiono la existencia de un Dios…

Lo sé, lo sé, se lo que me dirías…

-Jamás blasfemes de esa manera Naruto, uno no sabe los designios que Dios tiene para nosotros, no veas las dificultades como un castigo del cielo, míralas como una oportunidad de volverte más fuerte, de acercarte más a Él…-

Lo siento Hinata, pero estar sin ti no puedo verlo si no como el más grande castigo que se me ha impuesto. ¿Será que he sido tan malo en mi vida? Pero porque debes tú también pagar por ello… dime Hinata ¿Por qué tú?

-0-

Hoy ya hace tres años sin ver tus ojos perlados…Hoy hace tres malditos años sin acariciar tu piel nívea…Sin sentir el olor a lavanda que emana de tus largos cabellos…Hace tres años no escucho salir mi nombre de tus labios…Tus labios, recuerdo su exquisito sabor a canela, siempre sabían a canela…Dulces, relajantes…Hace tres años que no te hago el amor… que no rozo tu piel con la mía... hace tres años sobrevivo sin ti... solo esperando, confiando que cumplirás tu promesa.  
Que volverás a mí...

-Solo serán quince días… ¿verdad Hinata?

-Los quince días más largos de mi vida…  
**************************

 _ **¿reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

QUINCE DIAS...SIN TI...

CAPÍTULO II

Notas:  
recuerdos  
-Dialogo-  
Narración en primera persona.

0-0-0-0-0

-Te estaré esperando...-  
Naruto...  
Naruto...  
Perdóname, pero no podré volver pronto a casa... Esta vez te haré esperar un poco más... Deberás ser paciente mi hermoso niño, deberás esperar paciente por mi... lucharé hasta poder estar contigo nuevamente.

—Toma, ahí tienes tu comida-.

Una porción de pan y agua, a veces leche, creo que en parte no somos muy útiles si morimos, supongo. Trato de alimentarme con lo que puedo, no quiero que cuando vuelvas a verme te de tristeza, he bajado mucho de peso, es lógico si se reduce la ingesta de alimentos. Pero cuando vuelva a estar contigo... Cuando este contigo de nuevo, Naruto... Porque volveré contigo...

¿Verdad?...

Me esperaras, ¿verdad?... ¿Me esperaras, Naruto-kun?

...

Los días pasan lentos en estas cuatro paredes, y a veces quisiera ver la luna y mandarte con ella un beso de buenas noches. Pero ni esa hermosa luna me es permitida contemplar.

Ya olvide el color del cielo despejado, solo sé que era parecido a tus ojos cuando me veían tan amorosos. Mis ojos hace tiempo no se arrugan con el resplandor del sol... El agua tibia ya no ha vuelto a recorrer mi cuerpo... Al igual que tus manos. Más que anhelar un cómodo colchón para dormir, anhelo tu bronceado y cálido pecho. Anhelo dormirme escuchando los latidos de tu corazón... Anhelo escuchar un "te amo..." susurrado cerca de mi oído. Te anhelo a ti, verte una vez más aunque sea...

...NARUTO...

...Mi Naruto...

Mi único amuleto es aquella foto pequeña que siempre llevo conmigo de ti, ya está gastada, pues a diario la veo, la beso, pensando que eres tú. Me pregunto... ¿Qué estás haciendo en este instante? ¿Estarás pensando en mí?.. ¿Me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti?

Naruto...

Mi Naruto...

¿Puedo pedirte algo? Espérame por favor, te lo ruego... Espera por mí.

-0-

Eres un descuidado, ¿sabes?... Vi el hermoso anillo que tratabas inútilmente de esconder. Es hermoso, me costó mucho ahogar el grito de felicidad al verlo, pero no quería arruinar tus planes, así que lo volví a colocar discretamente en el bolso de tu abrigo, y mantuve la emoción de saltar sobre ti y decirte que sí. Mi mayor sueño es ser tu esposa Naruto, desde el primer día que te conocí, ese se volvió mi sueño, te convertiste en el sol de mis días, en el centro de mi universo.

Desearía haberme quedado contigo, desearía no haberme despedido de ti ese día... De haber sabido... De haber sabido que iba a pasar estos tres años sin ver tus azules ojos, quien me hubiera dicho que ese beso que te di ese día... Ese beso sería...

Intento no llorar Naruto, pero me es imposible mantener la cordura, siento que cada día es un infierno, sobrevivo por el único deseo de volver a verte.  
¿Será posible? ¿Será que Dios escuchará mis oraciones un día y me permitirá verte de nuevo?

Lloro todas las noches abrazada a tu recuerdo, sufro día a día por la agonía de no tenerte conmigo... ¿Es esto justo? Vivir sin ti, no puedo más.  
Naruto, mi Naruto... Sácame de aquí, sálvame, rescátame, ya no puedo seguir un segundo más aquí... Sin ti, ya no puedo más.

NARUTO...

NARUTO...

NARUTO...

-0-

He visto morir a mis compañeros sin poder hacer nada, les he visto ser asesinados de las maneras más perversas posibles, como si no se tratase más que de simples animales.

Hace tres años éramos más de cien personas en cautiverio. Y han muerto treinta y cuatro, han nacido tres bebés que nadie sabe nada de ellos ni de sus madres. Han sido asesinados alrededor de 50 personas. Hoy solo quedamos 49 en total. Y vamos en disminución... No se cómo están las cosas afuera, pero acá día a día se pone peor.

El temor se apodera de nosotros cuando abren nuestras puertas. Tememos ser el siguiente en ser asesinados. Es aterrador. Es demasiado.

—Tu, tú y tu, vengan con nosotros- dice el guardia, apuntando con su dedo índice, esta vez llevan más, quizás quieren más presión, no les dsn resultado sus estrategias. Uno de ellos se acercó a mi, tomando mi brazo fuertemente...  
Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no puedo morir aún.

-Ven con nosotros preciosa-

No puedo, no puedo morir aún... No puedo, no sin antes verte... Aunque sea una vez más... No puedo morir aun... No si aún estas tu esperando por mí.

-Solo serán quince días Naruto-kun-

Los quince días más largos de mi vida...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Llevo tres años sin dormir bien Hinata, tres años que no siento ni hambre, ni calor ni alegría, es como si mi vida se hubiera extinto.

Mis padres se mudaron conmigo y Sakura pasa cuidando de mi como si fuera un lisiado.

No he vuelto a sonreír desde que te has ido y mis ojos se han oscurecido.  
Aprovecho la privacidad de la ducha para desahogar mis lágrimas que se van confundiendo con el agua que cae de la regadera.  
Puedo llorar plenamente, pues nadie me escucha.

Cuando rara vez concilio el sueño mi mente me tortura con constantes pesadilla de una vida sin ti...  
Y la maldita culpabilidad, me siento el responsable de tu situación, pude haberte detenido... Pude haberte retenido conmigo... Pero yo te envié a ese infierno, es mi culpa Hinata, solo mía...

-hijo mira, hice Ramen para la cena-

-No tengo hambre-

-Por favor hijo como algo-

No escuchaba razones y aunque sabía que los hería no podía evitarlo, me sentía muerto en vida, es que vivir sin ti no es vida... Vivir sin ti es como estar podrido, descompuesto por dentro.  
Te llevaste mi aire, los latidos de mi corazón, te llevaste mis fuerzas Hinata, mis deseos de luchar, te llevaste mis sueños y mis más grandes ilusiones... Hinata ¿cómo puedo estar sin ti? Si mi vida entera giraba a tu entorno.

"— En últimas noticias, se confirman las identidades de los cuerpos que fueron enviados la noche de ayer por la guerrilla Serpiente, del país del sonido... Entre ellos varios científicos del Museo de vida silvestre en Konoha... Los cuerpos que se encontraban en el interior de un contenedor son de algunos de los excursionistas que fueron raptados hace tres años mientras estudiaban las formas de vida silvestre en los bosques del país del sonido, entre los cuerpos que fueron identificados se encuentran los del entomólogo Abúrame Shino, la bióloga Anko Mitarashi y el profesora de ciencias forestales de la universidad. Además varios correligionarios del partido demócrata de este país, esto nos da un total de 10 turistas aun no identificados que por sus rasgos corporales podrían pertenecer a los países vecinos de Sunagakure e Iwagakure... Los cuerpos presentaban laceraciones en el cuerpo y marcas de sogas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Al parecer se les mantiene en las peores condiciones posibles. ¿Qué harán las autoridades al respecto? ¿Cederán ante las demandas que exigen estos delincuentes? Reportando desde el muelle de Konoha, les habló Yamanaka Ino.

—No se tú Ino pero yo estoy indignado, cientos de vidas asesinadas y el gobierno solo sabe decir que no puede hacer negociaciones con guerrillas, mientras las familias de estas personas deben conformarse con rogar a Dios que su hijo, hija, esposo, esposa, padre, amigo u otro ser querido esté bien, y un día puedan verle de nuevo y con vida...

—Tienes razón Gai. Ya pasaron tres años desde que se anunció el rapto de los miembros de la expedición del museo y salvo los cadáveres enviados anoche, no tenemos ninguna noticia sobre los demás integrantes de la expedición. ¿Sabrán algo las autoridades? ¿Estarán tomando acción o simplemente se sentarán a esperar que envíen los demás cuerpos?-"

-…

—¿Porque lo apagas?

—No es sano que veas esto, Naruto.

Tomo nuevamente el control del televisor de manos de mi madre y enciendo el artefacto.

—Vamos hijo, hazme caso, debes salir de esta burbuja que te está matando. -  
No le contestó y sigo enfocando viendo la pantalla del televisor, la verdad ni sé que dicen, mi mente divaga en un mundo paralelo. Me he vuelto más terco Hinata, por más que insistan en ayudarme a sobrellevar esta situación estoy renuente a aceptarlo. Es que me lo prometiste... ¿Recuerdas? Solo serían quince días... Esas fueron tus palabras, eso fue lo que me prometiste... Solo quince días... Solo eso... Pero ya van más de tres años...

"—Al parecer varios familiares y amigos de las personas capturadas están armando una manifestación a las afueras de la mansión presidencial, exigiendo al gobierno tomar cartas en el asunto...

—Mi esposo esta entre las personas capturadas y si no colabora en gobierno en su rescate nosotros su familia iremos con ellos aunque sea a morir con ellos.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposo?

—Nara Shikamaru era el encargado de la excursión. Y a los demás familiares les invito a unirse en esta lucha y si es necesario a ir con ellos, porque aunque no pueda traer a mi esposo de vuelta al menos estaré con él una vez más, aunque sea moriré con él.

Mi madre desconecta el televisor y me ve furiosa, como si fuera capaz de leer mi mente.

—No se te ocurra ni pensarlo.

Discúlpame Hinata… sé que es estúpido, pero prefiero ir y morir a tu lado a vivir con la amargura y la desolación de no tenerte conmigo. Me fui a la habitación y empaque unas cosas, no veía ni bien que hacía ni escuchaba los reclamos de mi madre ni sus torpes intentos de detenerme. La oí salir de la habitación y yo pude continuar mi labor.

Iré por ti Hinata... Te juro que no me rendiré hasta encontrarte y estar contigo. No me importa si la vida se me va en ello. Iré por ti.  
Tres años aquí, solo rezando, exigiendo ayuda a quien no entiende mi dolor. Tres años en terapia, tres años sin poder dormir bien, teniendo pesadillas constantemente...

Ya no puedo más Hinata, y no me importa morir en este intento... Solo deseo verte, una vez más aunque sea... Solo deseo besarte... Una vez más si me permite el cielo.

Perdón por no haber ido por ti antes, no es fácil librarme de mis guardianes, no fue fácil reaccionar. Lo intente, lo sabes. Y solo conseguí una visita al médico y una inyección de sedantes que me hizo por fin conciliar el sueño... Y así se repitió mil veces, teniendo el mismo resultado... Ya Sakura ya es experta sedándome. Un año pasó sin mis continuos arrebatos de salir a buscarte. Pero hoy nadie me va detener. Nadie me detendrá... Iré por ti...

Así muera en el intento...

Espérame Hinata...

Espera por mí.


	3. Chapter 3

QUINCE DÍAS... SIN TI

CAPÍTULO III

-Te has vuelto loco, dobe.-

¿Y hasta hoy lo notan? Me respondo a mí mismo mientras lleno aquella maleta de cosas que según yo necesitaría.

-Eres licenciado, no rescatista, ¿Tienes una idea de la inmensidad de la estupidez que quieres hacer?

\- Estupidez fue dejarla irse de mi lado.

-Sasuke-kun, traje la inyección, ayúdame a sostenerlo.-

-¡YA BASTA SAKURA!-

Ya basta por favor, que no se dan cuenta que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido. Porque no entienden que prefiero ir y morir cerca de ti, morir pero al menos verte una vez más... Vivir sin ti no es vida Hinata... Vivir sin ti es morir día a día. ¿Por qué no lo entienden?

\- ¿Por qué no lo entienden?-

-Naruto, esto es por tu bien-

\- No Sakura, no... Porque no intentan un segundo sentir lo que yo siento... ¿Que no lo ven? Perdí a la mujer que amo ¡JODER!... —Hice una pausa intentando controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir de mis ojos —La arrancaron de mi lado, perdí mi corazón, mi oxígeno, perdí todo, perdí mis deseos de seguir vivo…-

El que dijo que los hombres no lloran nunca supo lo que es tener el amor y perderlo, nunca supo lo que es que te quiten el mundo que un día dormía en tus brazos. Por eso lloro, por eso dejo que mis ojos se derramen en lágrimas...porque yo si perdí todo... Si Hinata. Tú eres mi todo. ¿Por qué no son capaces de entender eso? ...

-Sasuke ¿Qué sentirías si fuera Sakura la que estuviera así, y no Hinata?- Nadie entiende lo que yo siento, nadie. Pero necesito hacerles caer en cuenta del dolor que agobia mi alma.  
-¿No saldrías desesperado a buscarla? ¿No lucharías contra los que intentan detenerte? ¿No darías la vida por la de ella, por verla de nuevo?-

-Si, lo haría-

-¡ENTONCES ¿PORQUE QUIERES DETENERME?!-

-¡PORQUE SÉ QUE ES LO QUE HINATA QUERRÍA!... porque sé que de ser yo el que quisiera hacer este acto suicida tú me detendrías. Porque no quiero que vayas a morir y cuando Hinata vuelva nos reclame el no detenerte—

\- ¡¿Y SI NO VUELVE!? Y...y… ¿Si la pierdo para siempre?-

-Debes confiar en ella. Hinata no es débil, ella también desea volver y lo sabes, no va alejarse de ti, solo espérala-

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y lo sabes, no después de ver como... Como mandaron a esas personas.-

No quiero pensarlo... Me aterra imaginarlo... No lo soportaría... No.  
estas viva... ¿verdad? Hinata... Sigues con vida ¿verdad?

-0-

Lograron tranquilizarme, pero el efecto no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Creo que si quiero poder salir de aquí debo ser discreto. Conseguí el número de la dirigente de las manifestaciones y cuando nadie estaba cerca le llame.

-Aló-

-¿Me aseguras que al menos la veré si voy contigo? Si no puedo salvarla y traerla de regreso, al menos...-

-¿Quién habla?-

-La mujer que amo lleva tres malditos años lejos de mi... Dime que si voy... Al menos la veré una vez más-

-¿Podemos vernos?-

-¿En dónde?-

-Imagino que eres de Konoha.-

-Si-

-En una hora en la plaza central, hay un café cerca de ahí, se llama Konoha's Coffee-

-Ya sé dónde-

-En una hora-

-Ahí estaré-

Me quede unos minutos viendo el cielo raso de mi habitación...Si, ésta habitación… La misma que compartía contigo. Recordando... Estos tres años sin ti han sido un infierno Hinata, así que no me importa lanzarme al abismo por verte de nuevo. Sé que debí haber luchado desde antes, pero no ha sido fácil, la depresión y el desasosiego me han consumido día a día... No salía al exterior, deje de ayudarle a mi padre en su bufete. Mi cabello ha crecido mucho, si no es por mi madre que suele cortarlo regularmente lo más probable es que sería como esa princesa que tu mirabas en la televisión, si, esa de cabellera larga y rubia que estaba encerrada en una torre. Uno de los momentos más difícil en estos años fue cuando tu familia vino aquí. Al abrir la puerta y recibir el puño de tu primo en mi rostro... Me lo merecía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y me reclamaba el haberte dejado partir a un lugar como ese. Tenía toda la razón... ¿En que estaba pensando?

-Eres un imbécil, nunca debí dejar que se mudará contigo, nunca debí dejarla contigo, ¡JAMAS DEBI CONFIAR EN TI!-

No podía refutar sus palabras, eran realidad... Si no hubieras estado conmigo, sé que ellos jamás hubieran dejado que marcharas en esa peligrosa expedición... Aunque les rogaras y llorarás no te hubieran dejado. Neji soltó su agarre y se dejó caer al suelo, sus lágrimas caían en cascada por sus mejillas... El frío, estricto y orgulloso Hyuuga lloraba, lloraba con desesperación.

-¿Porque dejaste que partiera...? ¿Porque Naruto? ¿Porque ella? ¿Porque un ser tan noble, tan bueno...? ¿Porque ella?-

Tenten entro presurosa, más su efusiva carrera culminó en el arco de mi puerta donde quedó paralizada al ver aquella escena. Su novio lloraba sin consuelo, desahuciado, golpeando con sus puños el piso de madera. Yo solo le veía de pie, con mi rostro ensangrentado, mojado de sangre y lágrimas... Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho, dejando que los sollozos y gritos salieran de aquel hombre que al igual que yo había perdido algo muy importante. Me levante de la cama y busque mi sudadera, hacia un poco de frio en el exterior, tome las llaves, la billetera y mi mp3 y me dispuse a salir.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto mi madre con un deje de preocupación en su rostro.

-Solo voy a tomar un café- Conteste fríamente y salí de aquella casa.

Subí al autobús que hacía su recorrido por el parque central, mire el reloj...

-Voy a buen tiempo- en 30 minutos estaré allá. Coloque los audífonos y me perdí escuchando "i miss you" de blink 182. Miraba la gente pasar a través de la ventana de aquel autobús y recordé... Las lágrimas de tu hermana y el reclamo que hizo aquella noche en el aniversario de su desaparición... Era ridículo, nos invitaron a los parientes de los desaparecidos tras haber pasado un año de su pérdida... Tenían una enorme roca azul donde yacían sus nombres escritos, supuestamente para honrarlo, yo me enfurecí, más no dije nada, estaba a punto de salir cuando la escuché...

-¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Acaso los están dando por muertos? ¡NO ME JODAN! ¡MI HERMANA NO ESTA MUERTA!-

-No es nuestra intención incomodarla, señorita, solo es un acto para que se les recuerde siempre...-

-No me vengan con sus estupideces, en vez de gastar en esto deberían buscar la manera de salvarlos, ustedes la mandaron ahí.-

-Quisiéramos poder hacerlo, pero nadie asegura que ellos estén...-

-¡MIENTRAS NO ME TRAIGAN SU CUERPO NO LO CREERE! ... ¡MIENTRAS NO HAYA UNA TUMBA EN LA CUAL IR A RECLAMARLE POR HABERME DEJADO, NO LO CREERE!-

Y salió presurosa de aquel salón, limpiando sus ojos de aquellas lágrimas que salían de sus perlados ojos... Se detuvo a la par mía y me miró, jamás olvidaré esa mirada... Era de dolor, de desesperación... La misma que veía reflejada en el espejo día a día.

-Está viva... ¿verdad? - Me pregunto entre sollozos.

-Por supuesto que sí –

Estás viva ¿verdad? Baje del autobús y camine hasta el local en el cual nos habíamos pactado a encontrarnos. La reconocida de inmediato; cabello rubio al hombro, lucía un vestido negro y unas botas de cuero.

-¿Temari?-

-Justo a tiempo señor...-

-Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki.-

Sólo espérame Hinata.

Voy por ti.


	4. Chapter 4

**QUINCE DIAS... SIN TI.**

 **Notas importantes:  
** Sería muy bueno si antes de leer escucharán la canción "Constantemente mía" de IIL VOLO ft BELINDA ya que al final hay un pequeño songfic con esta canción.  
 **  
Otras notas:  
** Narración en primera persona.  
-Diálogo-  
Letra de la canción

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, solo la trama corre por cuenta mía.

La canción que aquí se menciona es de la autoría de ILL VOLO ft Belinda. 

**Ahora... Que empiece la función.  
**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **0-0-0-0-0 POV NARUTO**

Llegue a mi casa aun desconcertado y procesando todo lo que había hablado con Temari, en mi corazón estaba una nueva esperanza que me daba la fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir viviendo, sí, tenía la esperanza de volverte a ver Hinata. 

Los días pasaron y me comunicaba con Temari, organizándonos para la partida, debía ser muy discreto pues me costó que aceptarán que yo ayudará... Neji estaba ahí, Hinata, sus ojos aun me ven con recelo. 

-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡¿QUIERES ARRUINARLO TODO?!- 

-No hay necesidad que grites Neji, se perfectamente lo que hago, y sabes que necesitamos más gente para esto- 

-Él es un simple licenciado que probablemente jamás ha empuñado un arma- 

-Pero lo motiva un deseo más fuerte, el mismo que te ha hecho a ti unirte a nosotros- 

-Yo soy un militar, llevo años trabajando con Kankuro, y empecé esta operación con él y más soldados como para permitir que un simple... Venga a arruinarlo todo…- 

-Déjame ir Neji, te lo ruego, yo deseo ir por ella... No puedo... No puedo seguir esperando milagros…- 

-Han pasado tres años y hasta ahora intentas hacer algo, eres patético- 

-Lo sé, y también entiendo que me odies, pero por esta vez... Déjame ir por Ella- 

-Si estorbas yo mismo me encargaré de eliminarte, no me arriesgare a que falle esta misión por la incompetencia de nadie- 

-Aceptaré gustoso un tiro proveniente de ti si resultó un estorbo- 

-Tsk- 

-Bienvenido al grupo, sé que juntos podremos traerlos de vuelta...- 

-Gracias Temari-san- 

Escuche el plan detalladamente, al parecer venían planeando esto desde hace más de dos años; lograron infiltrar aliados dentro de esa guerrilla y tenían un mapa con la descripción del campamento enemigo.  
Neji y Kankuro eran los generales que dirigían la misión junto con muchos soldados de Suna.  
Al parecer los demás países estaban renuentes a colaborar. 

-Tienen sus ventajas ser hermana del presidente de una nación, ¿No crees, Naruto?- 

-Al parecer si.- 

Suna había tomado el asunto en sus manos y no iba a rendirse, iban a darle batalla. Pero debíamos ser cautelosos, y tener todo perfectamente planeado. 

-La misión se llevará a cabo en un mes, en ese tiempo yo te entrenare con ayuda de unos amigos, haré que puedas acertar un disparo con los ojos cerrados- 

-Tú también eres militar, ¿cierto?- 

-Lo fui antes de casarme con Shikamaru- 

Los días pasaban e ignorando los lamentos de mi madre salía a diario a entrenar con Temari. Era agotador pero el deseo de tenerte de nuevo conmigo era el combustible que necesitaba para resistir.  
Espérame Hinata, espera que pronto iré por ti.

 **0-0-0-0-0 POV HINATA  
**

—Tú, tú y tú, vengan con nosotros- dice el guardia, apuntando con su dedo índice, esta vez llevan más, quizás quieren más presión, no les dan resultado sus estrategias. Uno de ellos se acercó a mí, tomando mi brazo fuertemente...  
Esto no puede estar pasando, yo no puedo morir aún…  
-Ven con nosotros, preciosa.-  
No puedo, no puedo morir aún... No puedo, no sin antes verte... Aunque sea una vez más... No puedo morir aun... No si aún estas tu esperando por mí.  
-Yo iré por ella.-  
\- ¿Que? Bueno como sea, apresúrate.-  
-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO SHINO! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡NO!-  
-Cálmate Hinata- Kiba me aprisiona con fuerza entre sus brazos bloqueando mi movimiento.  
-¡SUÉLTAME KIBA! ¡SUELTAME!-  
-Cálmate Hinata. ¡Ya!-  
-¡NO! ¡SHINO! ¡NO HAGAS ESTO, SHINO! ¡SHINOO!-  
Los brazos de Kiba son fuertes y no me permiten moverme mucho. Al fin dejo de forcejear con él y me dejo caer al suelo sin poder contener mis lágrimas.  
-Él no tiene por qué hacerlo, no, no...-  
Hago un intento más por zafarme del fuerte agarre de Kiba pero me es imposible.  
Lo veo... Veo a Shino caminar hacia la salida y voltea un poco su rostro hacia mí... Me regala una sonrisa y no puedo evitar romperme. Mi amigo de la infancia se sacrifica por mí y yo no lo estoy evitando... Realmente soy despreciable.  
-Shino… Shino… no lo hagas... ¡SHINOOO!-  
Le veo salir y las puertas se cierran... Esa... ¿esa sería la última sonrisa que vería de él?  
Perdóname amigo, perdóname por favor. 

**0-0-0-0 POV AMBOS 0-0-0-0  
**

Pasan los días...  
Pasan lentos, agónicos  
Crueles y despiadados...  
A veces siento que no podré resistir más, que me quebrare sin ti.  
Lo único que me da fuerzas es tu recuerdo, el recuerdo de tu amor, de tu calor...  
Te necesito para seguir viviendo.  
Te necesito a mi lado, ver tus ojos tu sonrisa.  
No quiero seguir solo con la compañía de tu recuerdo. 

-Necesito sentirte mía...- 

-Necesito saberme tuya...- 

\- Solo mía...- 

-Solo tuya...-

Solo aquí te imagino junto a mi  
Se hace eterno el tiempo pensando en ti  
Siempre te extraño  
Y entre mis brazos  
Te quiero sentir

Aquí estás, ¿Verdad, Hinata? ... Junto a mí, entre mis brazos, cada noche... Como siempre.  
Aquí estás ¿Verdad, mi princesa de ojos perla?  
Puedo sentir tu calor aun en mi corazón, los años pueden pasar crueles e intentar apagar mi esperanza, pero no apagarán el amor que siento por ti.  
Estas aquí, ¿Verdad mi niña? Tu aroma a lavanda en mis sentidos, tu tacto gentil aun recorre mi piel... Sigues siendo mía, tu piel, tu cuerpo curvilíneo, tus labios rosados y tus generosas y turgentes montañas de blanca nieve…

Constantemente mía, mía...  
Cierro los ojos y aquí estás  
En medio de mis lágrimas  
Y en todo lo demás  
Constantemente mía, mía...

Abrazo aquel vestido rosa que amabas usar, es increíble cómo está impregnado de ti.  
Me hace sentir que estas aquí, que entrarás por la puerta en cualquier momento y te quedarás ahí, pérdida en mis brazos, mía por siempre…

Te escucho entre cualquier lugar  
Abarcas cada palpitar de mi soledad...  
Constantemente mía, mía  
Constantemente mía, mía.

Mía, como siempre me dijiste, como siempre me juraste, como siempre creí…

Besándote, noche tras noche amándote  
Hablo con tu rostro en la obscuridad  
Y en un momento  
Mi sentimientos vuelven a brotar

Naruto-kun... Mi amado rubio, abrazo aquella vieja foto, esa que miro a diario y beso a cada instante, esa foto con la que converso, esa que protejo celosamente y me hace sentir que tus ojos azules me ven nuevamente.

Constantemente mío, mío  
Cierro los ojos y aquí estás  
En medio de mis lágrimas  
Y en todo lo demás  
Constantemente mío...

Procuro que mis lágrimas no caigan sobre ella, aunque a veces se me vuelve todo un reto, pues el deseo de sentirte real me golpea, el deseo de sentirme tuya me mata, me consume, y aunque tu recuerdo vive conmigo, te deseo real, te deseo verdadero y no como un sueño, deseo que me veas y lo digas, que me recuerdes que te pertenezco... Que soy tuya, y tú eres mío.

Cuando llueve y hace frío  
Estás conmigo a mi alrededor...

Hinata, mi Hinata. En las noches de frio me abrigo con tus recuerdos, soñando que son tus cálidos brazos dándome calor, dándome calma…

Cuando duermo sueño tu calor

Sueño con tu voz, tan varonil y seductora, tan cálida y apacible...  
Sueño con tus manos recorriendo ansiosas cada milímetro de mi piel, tus labios besando las confinidades de mi cuerpo y llenándose de ti, de tu amor de tu esencia y tu pasión, grabándose tu aroma en mi piel, Perpetuando tu nombre en mi corazón y proclamando tu reinado en todo mi cuerpo.

Constantemente mía, mía  
Cierro los ojos y aquí estás  
En medio de mis lágrimas  
Y en todo lo demás  
Constantemente mía, mía  
Te escucho entre cualquier lugar

Vuelve a mis brazos que te esperan, vuelve a mis labios que te añoran, vuelve a mi Hinata que te extraño... Te necesito…

Abarcas cada palpitar  
De mi soledad...  
Constantemente mío, mío  
Constantemente mía, mía  
Mío...

No me olvides mi príncipe, no te canses de esperarme, que siempre estoy contigo, mi corazón está contigo... Y si viva no he de volver, juro que mi espíritu cuidara de ti celoso, protector, seré tu Ángel... Pero volveré a ti... Lo juro, si no es para ser tu esposa... Será para volverme tu Ángel.  
Pero volveré a ti...  
Ten eso por seguro.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINCE DIAS… SIN TI.**

 **CAPITULO 5**

El tiempo ha pasado veloz, y la ansiedad por tenerte de vuelta conmigo esta matando mi cordura.

Temari me dice que duerma, que mañana...mañana... Ya es el día. Al fin mañana iré por ti.

Todo está organizado, ya todos sabemos lo que debemos hacer. ¿En qué consiste? Pues Neji lo ha trabajado muy bien en estos años, se ha válido de influencias, y su novia creo una ONG, legal, reconocida. Sí, usaremos como camuflaje la ayuda que la ONG quiere ofrecer a los rehenes; servicios médicos, unas cuantas vitaminas y esas cosas. Mi papel es fingir ser un miembro del equipo médico voluntario que revisará a los prisioneros, y si te veo, Hinata, debo aparentar no conocerte. Debo hacerlo, por ti, por mi, por nosotros.

Dos helicópteros se encargarán de sacarlos de ahí, las tropas están ocultas en puntos estratégicos y tienen la orden de disparar a matar sólo si es necesario... Aunque yo... Yo si los destrozaría a todos. Lo sé, pensar así me convierte en un monstruo igual que ellos, pero es inevitable, los odio... Los odio por haberme alejado de ti por tanto tiempo, los odio por las lágrimas que nos hicieron derramar, por los segundos que nos hicieron perder, por las noches Frías y las navidades sin ti. Los odio.

Ya estamos en este maldito país, vestidos para la misión y con los nervios a mil, respiró hondo y con lo poco de fe que me ha quedado me atrevo a suplicar a Dios que se apiade de nuestro dolor, si es en verdad compasivo como tú me solías decir que era.

-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer verdad, y por nada del mundo olvides que no deben saber que tú conoces a alguno de los prisioneros-

-Lo sé- -Pero no está de más recalcarlo-

-¿En cuánto tiempo empieza la misión?-

-Ya está en marcha, Neji y las demás tropas ya están en su lugar, en media hora sale tu grupo-

-Estaré atento-

-Lo sé, sé que lo estarás-

Agacho la mirada, siento un poco de miedo... ¿Y Si todo sale mal? ¿Si todo el sacrificio resulta en vano? ¿Y Si me falla los nervios? ¿Si titubeo, si al verte me gana el deseo de abrazarte...? ¿Si...?

-Lo harás bien... Lo sé-

Enfoco la mirada hacia ella, Temari está sonriendo, me sonríe... Sé que esta igual de nerviosa y ansiosa, está igual que yo, pero me da ánimos, me alienta.

-Tres años les hemos esperado, sé que esta tortura acabará hoy-

Es verdad, no debo dudar, solo debo ir ahí y cumplir con mi parte de la misión. Sacarla de ese infierno, sacarme de este infierno… Porque solo cuando ella sea libre lo seré yo también. Recapitule la misión en mi mente, paso a paso, como si ya estuviera en el campo.

-Naruto ya es hora-

La voz de Temari me despertó de mi trance. Al fin... Después de la espera llego el momento de actuar. Salí de la tienda de campaña y me subí al avión, el viento arremetía violento contra el él y la ansiedad se agolpaba en mis nervios. Respiraba, sacando grandes bocanadas de aire caliente de mi boca, y frotando mis manos para apaciguarme. Mientras volaba por los cielos un recuerdo fugaz se cruzó por mi mente. Recordé tu sonrisa, y aquella vez que te conocí, fue tan divertido ver tú cara sonrojada cuando caíste sobre mí, como del cielo a mis bra... Bueno... Mis piernas, mi abdomen, mi pobre estómago. Pese al dolor, me sentí hechizado por esos hermosos ojos perla.

-Lo...lo...lo lamento yo... Yo... Yo... Me deslice por la escalera, no me fije... Lo siento... ¿Estás bien?-

-S...s...sí, pero pesas un poco- cof cof- podrías bajarte de mi cuerpo, por favor-

Tu expresión en ese instante fue tan divertida, un color carmesí cubrió hasta tus orejas y podía jurar que te desmayarías. Quien diría que nos volveríamos a encontrar en la facultad, y que tras varias charlas aceptarías tener una... Mmm… No le quisiste llamar cita, decías... "salida de amigos". Ya para esa salida quede pregnado de tu carácter tan apacible, tan infantil pero maduro a la vez; eras una tentadora mezcla de ternura y pasión, pues aunque tu cara parecía la de un ángel... Tu cuerpo... Oh ese cuerpo más tentador que había visto. Demasiado para este pobre hombre mortal, y no sabes la fuerza que tenía que emplear para no saltar sobre ti, como un león en celo.

Pero mi espera no fue tan grande, al parecer yo producía el mismo efecto en ti, no sabes cómo me enorgullece eso, saberme deseado por ti.

Y que te digo, al probar tu piel me hice adicto a ti, y supe que eras la indicada, la única... Que no existiría nadie más después de ti... Nadie más...

-Debe tratar de tranquilizarse licenciado-

La voz de esa joven me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, me veía algo asustada pues sin darme cuenta no dejaba de frotar mis manos y mover las piernas, los nervios me consumían. Ella me sonríe tiernamente, al parecer si es médico de Suna, pues claro, necesitábamos médicos de verdad. Me miraba con una sonrisa cálida. ¡Joder! incluso ella debe darme fuerzas, que patético soy.

El vehículo hace su aterrizaje y escucho el rugir de unos motores fuera del avión. Trago en seco, Me bajo lentamente y les veo, sus rostros están cubiertos por pasamontañas y unas enormes Ak-47 en sus espaldas. Uno de ellos se me acerca

-Más les vale que no sea una jugarreta, o todos ¡TODOS! morirán, ¡ENTENDIDO!- Mi sangre empieza a arder, quisiera que se tragara sus palabras de un maldito golpe. Pero me contento y le miro sereno, juro que no sé cómo logre hacer eso.

-Por supuesto, solo queremos brindarles atención médica, aunque sea una vez-

-Espero lo hagan rápidamente, pues no tenemos su tiempo-

Vi salir de un camión negro uno por uno los prisioneros... Ansioso esperaba verla ahí, pero nada. El último en bajar de ese móvil fue Shikamaru, lo reconocí por las fotos que Temari me mostró. El siguiente camión, salían uno a uno, empujados por esos inhumanos seres que les habían torturado por tanto tiempo, bajo el último rehén y... Nada ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Me desespere inmensamente, quería gritar, llorar, agarrar a golpes a esos bandidos. Mi mente era un caos total... Pero mi rostro seguía inerte. Justo cuando empezaba a perder la esperanza nuevamente un vehículo más arribo, de él bajaron dos bandidos más y con violencia le hablaban a alguien que venía en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-¡APRESURENSE QUE NO TENEMOS MUCHO TIEMPO!-

De ahí salió una mujer de aspecto demacrado cubierta en una manta negra, y junto a ella un moreno, un moreno al que reconocí inmediatamente... Es el perro sarnoso que siempre estuvo tras las carnes de MI Hinata. Luego la vi, la mujer con la manta era... Si... Si... Es ella. Mi corazón se aceleró y mi rostro amenazó con dar a relucir mi emoción. No...No… No puedo echarlo a perder, no ahora. Me cubro el rostro evitando la mirada perlada de ella. Pero es demasiado lista y me reconoce de inmediato. Veo una sonrisa melancólica, pero no me habla... Esa es mi chica, siempre más lista que yo.

Todos los rehenes llevan esposas en sus manos y pies. Una ola de calor invadió mi cuerpo, quería correr y liberarla. ¡Joder! Como es que estoy parado aquí, como si no fuera nada. Temari... Temari es jodidamente una buena maestra. ¿Dónde está ella? Pues les toca la peor parte, las armas, estar ocultos empuñando sus armas, listos para cualquier cosa. Ubicados en puntos estratégicos. Disfrazados algunos de médicos, otros de socorristas... Otros a metros de distancia apuntando con sus armas, listos, todos listos... Todos alerta. Incluso yo, aunque no lo puedo creer.

Entran al helicóptero donde ya están atendiendo a los demás... Logramos contarlos, eran treinta y cinco personas, treinta y siete con Hinata y Kiba.

¿Qué demonios...? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Escucho el sonido del comunicador que llevo escondido en mi oído, la voz es de Kankuro.

-Necesito que verifiques que Shikamaru este con ello-

-Si, están todos-

Pronuncie con sumo cuidado, para evitar ser descubierto.

-A tu señal, cuando el último rehén suba... Ya sabes que hacer-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas finales.**

 **les agradezco a todos los lectores que han seguido este fic, los nuevos favoritos y los reviews. Se les agradece el apoyo, de veras.**


	6. Chapter 6

**QUINCE DIAS SIN TI…**

* * *

By HinataBueso (en colaboración con Alberto Pacheco Bueso)

Beta Reader: Maria Paula Sabogal Motta

Notas:

Narración en primera persona

"pensamiento"

-dialogo-

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO SEIS (PENULTIMO CAPITULO)**_

* * *

-¡Oye tú!-

Dirigí mi vista a uno de los soldados de la guerrilla, me veía con desconfianza y desdén.

-¿Eres médico de verdad?-

-Soy el encargado de esta brigada, mi trabajo es verificar que todo vaya según el pacto-

Mi voz salía Serena, seguro de mí mismo, debía serlo, pues de eso dependía la misión.

-Bueno... Sabes que, te quiero un poco más lejos del helicóptero-

-¿Porque? -

-Tú no preguntes y muévete de aquí, te quiero por ese punto, cerca de nuestra camioneta-

Su dedo índice señalaba un lugar a quince metros de distancia del helicóptero

"Mierda, no contaba con eso."

Mi enojo se hizo notar de inmediato.

-Haz caso, solo debes moverte más rápido, pero el plan sigue de la misma manera.-

La voz salió del intercomunicador, era Neji, tan tácito y calculador como siempre.

Obedecí inmediatamente y me aparte del helicóptero hasta quedar a la distancia que se me había indicado.

Las voces en mi intercomunicador se avivaron.

-A tu señal Naruto...-

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos de eso...

-Yo me haré cargo de los del vehículo del frente-

-Los de la camioneta son míos.-

-Los tres que entraron se los dejamos a Temari y los demás-

-Naruto, debes correr al helicóptero y cerrar la puerta. Sabemos lo que pasara al oírse el primer disparo, así que estén alertas -

-Entendido-

Podré salir de aquí al fin con ella, con mi Hinata.

-10-

Escuche el sonido del viento soplar fuertemente

-9-

Las voces sonando a través del comunicador

-8-

Podía incluso oír los latidos de mi corazón que cada vez se aceleraba más y más.

-7-

Estaba ansioso, y asustado, repetía lo que debía hacer...

Unas cuentas balas es todo lo que necesitaría.

-6-

Un tiro en cada sien... Entrar al helicóptero, cerrar la escotilla y salir.

-5-

Lo demás... Lo demás ya no debe preocuparme.

Una vez la tenga a ella, Sana y salva.

-4-

Una vez sea libre totalmente, ya nada importa.

-3-

Así que...

-2-

Que empiece la misión.

-1-

Unos segundos y el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado, casi podía oler la humedad en el ambiente y el leve movimiento que hacía la maleza, el aire se tornó pesado, terriblemente pesado.

Y frente a mis ojos una gota de agua cayó, otra más en mi rostro, diez segundos y la tormenta se desató, ambas tormentas.

Las escopetas empezaron su marcha fúnebre y el estruendo retumbaba al rededor.

Puedo ver destellos como mortales luciérnagas cuyas trayectorias pasan peligrosamente junto a mi vida.

Puedo ver la mirada furiosa de uno de los guerrilleros; sus desorbitados ojos están deseando verme muerto, ensangrentado en el suelo.

"Ni lo creas idiota, no vine aquí para morir"

Contemplo al guerrillero levantando su arma.

Desenfundo la mía y le apunto. "otra vez el tiempo pasa lento, estoy a punto de quitarle la vida a un hombre, no, es más bestia que hombre, si estaba dispuesto a arrebatarme a Hinata no puedo llamarle hombre. No es más que lacra, basura..."

-¡DISPARA IMBECIL!-

Lo voz de Neji a través de la radio me hizo caer en cuenta de mi situación.

Puedo sentir el culatazo que da mi arma después de apretar el gatillo y la expresión del soldado ya no es una furia, ahora lo veo de nuevo y es más como si estuviera confundido, si, confundido de que un trozo de plomo sea alojado en su cerebro por parte de mi arma, mientras cae, una niebla rosada dibuja la silueta de sus últimos instantes. El infeliz idiota está muerto.

"Tengo que correr, tengo que llegar al helicóptero"

Mis pasos se sienten como que cada uno me aleja cien metros del helicóptero, como si él y yo fuéramos imanes de la misma polaridad. Trato de acelerar desesperadamente, puedo ver como salen grupo tras grupo de soldados repeliendo el fuego.

No lo dudo más, para llegar debo pelear mi camino. Abro fuego contra los que aparecen frente a mí, tal vez he gastado la mitad de mis municiones, pero no importa tengo un cargador extra.

Sus sesos me pintan de escarlata el uniforme. "joder, como pace de estar en mi oficina a estar en esto".

Al fin he logrado llegar a la plataforma, volteo un instante, y siento una arcada querer salir violentamente de mi boca. Todo está manchado de sangre, hay cadáveres por doquier.

"esto no es como me lo imaginaba, esto es el infierno en la tierra"

A punto estaba de abordar el helicóptero cuando un dolor punzante se alojó en mi pierna izquierda. Sentía un líquido tibio llenar mis pantalones y deslizar por borbollones sobre mi piel.

Me fui al suelo inmediatamente.

-¡NARUTO!-

Temari salió de entre la maleza y disparo contra mi atacante.

Hinata apareció por la puerta, intentando salir, pero Neji se le opuso.

-Vuelve al interior inmediatamente-

-No, déjame salir, ¡NARUTOOOOO!-

-Entra al helicóptero Hinata…- le indique desesperado – estoy bien, nada tendrá sentido si algo te pasa, entra inmediatamente-

-No, no te puedo perder, no justo ahora-

-No me perderás, pero hazme caso, entra por favor-

Neji al punto de la desesperación intento que yo abordara el helicóptero junto con Hinata.

-Rápido sube a ese imbécil y que se larguen de una vez-

No termino de hablar cuando estábamos rodeados.

-Cierra la compuerta, ¡CIERRA YA!-

-No espera, ¡NO! ¡NARUTO!-

Los soldados que estaban dentro protegiendo a lo rehenes tomaron a Hinata y la forzaron a entrar, acto seguido cerraron la compuerta y sin necesitar aviso previo el helicóptero arranco los rotores, estaba listo para salir con o sin nosotros.

Nuestro deber era proteger el avión, así que disparamos hacia cualquiera que estuviera en nuestro rango de visión. Todos los soldados que habían estado escondidos salieron.

-Que no te tiemble la mano Uzumaki-

No podía aguantar el dolor en mi pierna izquierda, pero debía defenderla, mi Hinata estaba dentro de ese avión, podía perfectamente escuchar cómo me llamaba desesperada, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo estaba en los índices más altos permitiéndome ver perfectamente como las balas atravesaban a los guerrilleros dejando en su punto de alcance una mancha de sangre y un agujero por el cual escapaba la vida de aquellos hombres.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ya estaba a punto de acabar mi segundo cartucho de balas, sentía un poco de temor, me temblaba todo y mi vista ya estaba volviéndose borrosa, no sabía cuanta sangre había escapado por mi pierna, pero era la suficiente como para hacerme caer inconsciente.

Y todo mermó.

Al parecer ya no había más. Al fin este infierno había acabado.

Temari me miró y sonrió satisfecha, Neji suspiro cansado.

Pero no debíamos perder tiempo teníamos que abordar inmediatamente.

Neji ordena que se abriera la puerta de pasajeros y los paramédicos salieron a auxiliarnos.

Debían subir todos los sobrevivientes, no podía haber prisioneros.

-Ven, apóyate en mí-

Temari me tendió su brazo, y me ayudaba a caminar.

Todo estaba un poco más en calma, pero debíamos apresuraron a salir de ahí. No sabíamos que otra sorpresa podría esperarnos, nos urgía estar pronto en casa.

Cuando de repente lo escuche.

El sonido ensordecedor de aquella scar-h. Una serie de 3 balas salieron de ella, todas en dirección a mí. Empuje a Temari con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y mis ojos se cerraron presurosos, mis brazos como escudo de mi cuerpo y mi mente en un único pensamiento... Hinata.

Un dolor invadió mi alma... Realmente Hinata ¿no podré volver contigo a casa?

-¡NARUTOOO!-

Ese es el sonido de su voz, me alegra tanto poder volver a oírle decir… aunque sea por última vez... Mi nombre.

* * *

 **¿comentarios? ¿sugerencias? ¿amenazas? ¿nada? nooo TnT cualquier cosa menos nada.**

 **este es el penultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado**


	7. Chapter 7

**Quince Dias… sin ti**

 *******Capitulo Final *******

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El viento soplaba fuerte, trayendo consigo un leve olor a humedad, avisando con su roce fresco la pronta venida de una tormenta. Mi cabello, que ahora mantenía al tamaño de mis hombros, revoloteaba libremente incomodando de ves en ves frente a mi rostro. Tomo el gorro color carmín que llevaba en el bolso y lo coloco en mi cabeza, aprisionado un poco aquellos mechones rebeldes.

-El invierno vendrá más fuerte.- comento, como si esperará una respuesta.

Lastimosamente... Las lápidas no pronuncian palabra alguna, no se ríen, no lloran, no dan calor ni compañía. Ellas son sólo son el recuerdo latente de un ser que un día existió, que un día amo, que un día estuvo aquí, junto a nosotros.

Mis ojos se humedecen con las lágrimas que buscan salir de ellos, y un fuerte suspiro desconsolado sale de mi boca.

-Hace dos años, hoy hace dos años fue la última vez que te vi...-

Y el calor que producen mis lágrimas llena mis mejillas, que en poco tiempo se ven envueltas en la humedad que emana de mis ojos. Soy incapaz de venir aquí sin sentir una punzada desgarrando mis entrañas. Es melancolía, añorar la compañía que se nos fue arrebatada y en este caso sentir la culpa golpear mi conciencia.

Coloco el girasol que llevaba en mi mano sobre aquella fría y desolada lápida, mi dedo se desliza delineando el nombre que ahí se encuentra grabado y solo una palabra es capaz de salir de mis labios.

-Perdóname-

Pues hace dos años te sacrificaste por mí, hace dos años que vi tu sonrisa por última vez y se partió mi corazón en esa despedida silenciosa. ¿Valía mi vida el precio de la tuya? No lo creo. Pero no me dejaste detenerte, no me dejaste replicar, me pusiste antes que todo, antes que tú mismo.

Me despido de aquel lugar lúgubre y desolado, y acomodando mi bufanda avanzo por el sendero de tierra que marca la salida del cementerio. Siempre que vengo aquí revivo todo, desde ese fatídico día que nos privaron de la libertad que por derecho divino merecemos, hasta el instante que el helicóptero partió llevándonos a todos, los que aún respirábamos, al goce de aquello que por tres años de nos fue privado.

Un recuerdo se apodera de mi mente, sería el más triste y trágico, el único capaz de mandarme a un infierno peor en el que me encontraba.

. . . .

Mi corazón se detuvo al oír el sonido de aquella arma, vi su recorrido acercarse peligrosamente al cuerpo de Naruto, quien en un impulso solo pudo apartar a su compañera de su lado. Grite con todas mis fuerzas, grite como nunca antes lo había hecho. No, no podía perderlo, no, me niego a perderlo. Que el destino es cruel, lo sé, pero perderlo al él justo cuando volvía a ser libre... Eso no lo podía aceptar, no.

Mis ojos no se apartan de la escena y aunque trato de salir, Kiba vuelve a detenerme... Todo parece cámara lenta a mí alrededor, lo veo colocar sus brazos para cubrir su cuerpo, y prepararse para el impacto. Mi corazón se detiene... Fueron los segundos de mayor angustia, desesperación e impotencia que jamás había experimentado antes.

-¡Naruto!- grito desesperada y con todo lo que me daba mi voz, no me importaba que mi garganta se desgarrara en aquel grito, nada me importaba, nada más que él. Es mi vida, es mi razón, es mi todo y justo en este instante estaba a punto de... A punto de... ¿Morir?

Algo se destruyó en mi interior, algo muy grande, ¿mi corazón? ¿Mis esperanzas? ¿Mis deseos de seguir viviendo?

Y fue ahí, justo cuando creí que mi universo se esfumaba delante de mis ojos, que vi aquella silueta de morena y larga cabellera, de traje color moteado y de cuerpo ágil y veloz empujar a Naruto lejos de las balas, recibiendo él aquel impacto, no completo, pero si dando lugar a que dos de ellas se introdujeran violentamente en su hombro y su espalda.

-¡Neji!- Escuche gritar, más mi cuerpo y mi mente no reaccionaban, estaba congelada. Mis ojos le vieron caer, y otro sonido de armas ejecutándose sonó, esta vez dirigidas al agresor.

Los médicos que estaban dentro salieron presurosos chocando con mi cuerpo que seguía sin dar señales de reaccionar.

-¡Hinata!- La voz de Kiba llamándome se escuchaba tan lejana, mis ojos y pensamiento estaban fijas en la visión frente a mi. Neji... Neji... Neji...

-¡Neji!- Y por fin mi garganta se dignó a esbozar aquel lamento. Corrí con todo lo que me dieron las piernas y trate de acercarme pero no me permitían, los médicos lo subieron a la camilla y presurosos entraron al helicóptero llevándolo a él.

-¡Todos al helicóptero ahora!- Escuché a un joven decir y como estampida todo aquel que aún no había abordado subió. Yo corrí tras la camilla y me mantuve cerca de Neji.

El helicóptero había despegado, y se alejaba presuroso de aquel maldito lugar.

-¡Hermano, no puedes dejarme, resiste Neji!-

Lloraba desconsolada, mientras observaba a los paramédicos atender sus heridas y tratar de controlar la sangre que salía a borbotones de su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos y no podía despegar la vista de aquella escena. Tiene que estar bien, tiene que sobrevivir, tiene que...

Una cálida mano se posó en mi hombro, una que recordaba tan bien y añoraba desde hace tres años.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante y se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas y mis manos aferrándose a sus ropas.

-Naruto- Lo llame una vez

-Naruto- Lo seguía clamando, como si no fuera real el tenerlo cerca, temiendo que fuera un sueño. Que aquel calor que sentía fuera producto de mi necesidad.

Nos tambaleamos un poco cuando me incline hacia él. Que torpe, olvidé que estaba lastimado.

-Lo siento, lo olvide por un...- Pero ver aquella cálida sonrisa me inundó de alegría el alma entera.

-Te extrañe-

Su voz, su hermosa voz, cuanta falta me ha hecho…

-Mi Hinata-

Y sentí como sus manos tomaban mi rostro y sus preciosos ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, estaba llorando.

-Al fin estás conmigo-

Y sin permitirme pronunciar algo, sello sus labios con los míos, Besándome con vehemencia y necesidad. Sus manos apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sus labios devorándome. Por un momento todo parecía como antes, antes de venir acá, antes de que me alejaran de él por tanto tiempo.

Y debimos terminar el beso pues el aire nos faltaba.

Al fin estábamos juntos, al fin estaba de vuelta en el lugar al que pertenecía... Sus brazos. . . . El sonido del móvil me saco de mis recuerdos. Extraje el artefacto del bolsillo trasero de mis Jeans y tras mirar el número de la persona que llamaba conteste.

-Hola Kiba-

-Hey Hinata ¿Qué tal?- la voz chillona de mi amigo retumba a través de celular, sonrío, tan imperativo y bullicioso como siempre.

-Acabo de salir del cementerio-

Un momento de silencio del otro lado de la línea. Y tras un suspiro contesto -Me hubieras avisado, yo también deseaba ir ¿andas con Naruto? -

-No, su reunión en Suna se extendió, talvez llegue en la noche-

-No deberías andar por ahí sola-

Una risa indiscreta se escapa de mis labios

-Estoy embarazada, no lisiada-

-No te burles- refunfuño del otro lado.

-Agradezco que cuides de mí-

-Sabes que siempre lo hare, por él y por mí, te protegeré como siempre lo hicimos-

Mi corazón es invadido de una gran nostalgia y un tibio calor que hace que un par de lágrimas quieran salir.

-Pero no es momento de tristezas, llamaba para invitarte a comer, quiero que conozcas a mi novia-

-¿Vendrá a Konoha?

-Sí, y tú serás la primera en conocerla. Será mañana, ¿podrás?-

-No me lo perdería por nada, ya iba siendo hora que sentarán cabeza-

-¿Porque todos me dicen eso?-

Seguimos hablando en el trayecto a casa, al colgar el móvil un poco de mi melancolía se había esfumado.

Al llegar a nuestra casa note que el vehículo de Naruto y de alguien más estaba aparcados en la entrada.

Abrí la puerta y pude escuchar la voz de dos hombres discutir de la inmortalidad del sapo y si la gallina había sido antes que el huevo.

-Hinata- Naruto grito al verme emocionado corrió a mi encuentro para después abalanzarse sobre mi plantándome un beso de esos que cortan la respiración.

-¡Oye! Sé más delicado, está embarazada, si le pasa algo a mi sobrino te mató Uzumaki -

-Vamos Neji, relájate, ella está embarazada no enferma- le réplica Tenten quien estaba en el sofá alimentando a su pequeña.

Me sentía tan feliz verlos juntos. Abrace con fuerza a Naruto quien no tardó en responder a mi abrazo.

-Bienvenida a casa-

Nada puede ser mejor que esto. Estar en sus brazos, este es mi lugar feliz, es mi verdadero hogar.

-Ya estoy en casa-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ******* FIN *******

Notas: Gracias por seguir este fic, es el primer fic que finalizo y pues me siento emocionada, espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí.

Bueno ya me han preguntado que si Neji estaba vivo ¿a quién iba a visitar Hinata al cementerio? Pues bien, no sé si recuerdan en los capítulos anteriores se menciona la muerte de Shino. Sí, ella estaba en la tumba de Shino.

¿y? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Agradecería muchos sus sinceros comentarios, esos nos motivan y nos ayudan a seguir creciendo como escritores.


End file.
